Broken Memories
by NovaGJS
Summary: Clary is a 27-year-old who has a 10-year-old daughter Claudia and a boyfriend Aiden. She is a very successful artist and has made a name for herself. But Clary has been avoiding the lightwoods for years but one hockey game forces her darkest secret to come out. (And yes this is a Clace fanfic) Haitus.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my very first fanfiction so don't be too harsh but you know send me constructive criticism I definitely need it if I am going to continue writing stories.**

 **Also, send me any suggestions you have for this story I will definitely look at all of them and try to incorporate them into the story.**

 **And Aiden looks like penetrator Chris from Skam "Herman Tomaraas" and Diana looks like Cara Delivigne.**

 **Disclaimer: The characters belong to The Mortal Instruments by Cassandra Clare**

* * *

" Mom!" I rolled over in bed groaning, not wanting to leave the warmth of my bed sheets.

"Mom!" Annoyed how my daughter can wake up so early, it had to be at least 6:00. I take the pillow and throw it over my head. Thinking I was safe from my daughters yelling I try drifting back to sleep. Sudden footsteps bring me out of my sleepy state.

I felt a pressure on my back. Knowing exactly who it was I groaned again.

"Honey we have to get the airport in the next hour", I knew she should get up but she was so comfortable.

I rolled over and grabbed the tall mans neck and lowered his face to mine.

"Okay", Clary lifted her lips up to his, kissing him lightly and short.

"Why do you get up when daddy wakes you up, and not me." My daughter Claud questions me, always so stubborn.

"Becuase you missie got me up 2 hours before we were supposed to leave last time."

Claud loves waking me up early with my boyfriend Aiden, she certainly does not get that from me. Even though she decides to wake me up at this ungodly hour, the amount love that I hold for her is out of this world.

"Come on, we have to go!" Claud shouts at the top of her lungs, excitement consuming her. She runs over to Aiden and pulls him out of the room, gesturing at him to take the luggage and put it at the door. The amount of influence she has on him causes me to laugh at them.

Finally feeling ready I pull myself out of bed. The room was so bright for 6:10 in the morning, the white and pale blue walls and furniture glistening in the sunlight, it was almost blinding. I walk over to my wardrobe and pull a pair of black ripped jeans, a white cropped t-shirt, and a long tan trench coat.

After getting dressed I went into the kitchen to go make breakfast for Claud and Aiden. My apartment was pretty modern thanks to Aiden. The kitchen had all stainless steel appliances but the marble countertops were my favorite part.

"Hey honey, everything is ready for us, all we need to do is get to the airport in….," Aiden paused looking at his watch, "30 minutes".

"Since we only have 30 minutes do you want to stop by Java Johns and grab something."

Aiden came up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear, "Yeah". I could feel him smile against my ear and causing me to shiver.

"What about Claud, she could see", I try pulling away not wanting to be teased by him this early.

"She's in her room playing with Ipad", knowing Claud she would never leave her iPad unless we were leaving the apartment.

Aiden dipped his head into the crook of my neck and started kissing me lightly tracing a lineup and down my neck. I clutched at the countertop trying not to moan, knowing my ten-year-old daughter would hear. This game of teasing each other has been going on since we were teenagers. I almost lost control when he slipped his hand down my stomach and onto my thigh. I spun around and put my hand on his chest smiling while whispering, "We're going to be late."

He bows his head and relents while turning around heading towards Claud's room, he pulls the door open going inside closing the door behind him.

I walk over by the front door waiting for them to leave her room. I feel a vibration from my coat pocket and pull out my phone. The caller ID said, Jonathan, my brother. I picked up the phone knowing exactly what he was calling me for.

"Hey John", I said drawing out the o in his name

"Hey Clare-bear you're coming at 11:00 am right."

"Yeah, Claud and I will meet you at the terminal while Aiden gets our bags. You're going to her hockey tournament right?"

"Of course, I can't wait to see that girl kick some ass."

"Haha, can't wait to see you, big bro."

"I know I have missed you so much, but there's something I have to tell you."

"Yeah. What is it."

"Umm well, Simon and Izzy are going to be at the tournament too." Panic rose in my chest causing my heart to fall and my head to spin. I haven't seen them in 10 years since Claud was born actually. Running into them was never a problem until now.

"What! Why!" This could not be happening, I have spent so long trying to avoid them that's the whole reason why I moved to Boston.

"Well, their son Riley is playing in the tournament."

"Hahaha, the world just hates me. They are going to see me and tell …." I choked on the last word I couldn't say his name, it was too hard to even think about him.

"Clary it is going to be ok, on the bright side you can finally meet my fiance Diana."

"Yeah ok, thanks, John."

"I love you too Clare-bear." And with that, he hung up. I had no clue what I was going to do when I had to see Izzy and Simon, But I couldn't focus on that now I had a flight to catch.

Aiden and Claudia came out of her room and we went downstairs in the elevator and got into the car. Aiden had already loaded the car so he just drove away. Claud had fallen asleep 5 minutes into the drive, she was so adorable sprawled across the back seat. Trying to stay calm I looked out the window taking deep breathes.

"Hey are you okay, you seem stressed", Aiden's voice full of concern for me.

"I'm okay", I needed to tell him, "its just Simon and Izzy from high school are going to be at the tournament because their son is playing it." He noticeably cringed at that, he dreaded seeing them just as much as she did.

"Oh, really, I'm sorry honey", His voice was almost a whisper as he took my hand in his squeezing it.

I rarely see Aiden without a smile, he is always happy just like Claudia. But don't let his smile fool you he was one of the toughest and strongest men I have ever met. After high school, he joined the airforce and he learned how to fly planes. After he retired he was different, something changed in him and he just never stopped smiling once he saw me at the airport. I only asked him once why he is always so happy, he told me that the airforce taught him many things but one thing that he will never forget is to appreciate everything thing on this Earth while your here. After that, he got a job as a pilot for jet blue and now works at Logan airport. Which is where we have just arrived right now.

I turned around in my seat and shook Claud's shoulders, "Hey, baby wake up, its time to go."

One minute we were going through security and the next we are on the plane. Aiden was on the outside, Claudia in the middle and I had the window seat. The flight was peaceful on there was no turbulence and Claud had passed out on Aiden's shoulder. Aiden was knocked out ten minutes into the flight. Knowing I should sleep I lent my head against the window and let sleep take over my body.

I woke up to a flight attendant announcing that we have a little problem and that everyone should stay calm. My head flew up looking at Adien wondering if he knew anything. Reading my mind he shook his head. A couple of minutes later women dressed in blue asked Aiden if he was a pilot and if he could help with there issue. He looked at me first leaning in and kissed me lightly and short assuring me that everything was going to be ok. Claud finally woke up from the panicked people on the airplane.

"Mom what's going on were is da... I mean Aiden." His voice was cracked full of worry.

"He is fixing the issue that they have everything is going to be ok. Alright, come here." I said holding out my arms, motioning for her to lean into me. Claud hugged me back as I stroked her long platinum blonde hair. She had gotten my fathers and brothers hair. She looked exactly like me except for her gold eyes.

Soon the little bing before the pilot started talking came on again, "Hello, I am Pilot Aiden Williams and I will be landing the plane today. So please buckle up and we should be on the ground in ten minutes. I and Claud started bursting out in laughter, we could not believe that he was landing the plane. But he was right we were on the ground ten minutes later. We had to exit the plane while he was doing pilot things. We waited for him at the gate and when he walked out he was looking the sexiest I have ever seen him. He was wearing a white button up that had three buttons undone at the top. I was also tucked into a pair of black jeans. The jeans made his butt look so good in so many ways. He caught me staring and smirked as he stroked my cheek with his thumb and kissed my lightly and me slow. We eventually had to stop because Claudia started gagging. She was a trip.

Aiden went down to baggage claim while we went outside to meet Jonathan. Usually, it wasn't hard to find him, he has white hair, who can miss that. Claudia runs and yells uncle Jonathan and jumps.


	2. Chapter 2 Jace's Past

**Omg thank you so much for the reviews, likes and follows I have been so excited to upload this next chapter and can't wait for you guys to read it.**

 **If you have any ideas for the story please review or message me I will try to reply and incorporate them into the story as much as I can.**

 **Ok on to the story**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own TMI or these Characters except for Aiden and Clawd Cassandra Clare does I own the plot tho... that's something.. right.**

* * *

Jace POV

I woke up feeling as though someone threw a hammer at my head. I groan as I lifted my self up onto my elbows, the banging in my head getting more intense.

Finally noticing the pressure on my stomach I look down to see a girls arm across my stomach. Following the arm, I look over to see a blonde girl I met last night at my after party sprawled across my bed. I groaned even louder than the last time not wanting to deal with her when she wakes up. Hopefully, she'll just get up and leave but I was rarely that lucky.

This actually wasn't unusual for me. Since I'm a big rock star girls chase me every day, who am I to deny them of me.

I gingerly lift the girl whose name I can't remember arm off my bare stomach and she stirred slightly in her sleep. I got up and picked up a pair of boxers and threw them on. I walked out of my room wanting to make some coffee and take some Advil for this damn headache. This hangover was really giving me hell.

As I grab a mug from one of the cabinets in my Kitchen I hear a loud knock on the door. Swearing, while walking over to the front door of my penthouse knowing exactly who it is. I fling the door open, "Hey baby", I tease Simon.

Simon just smiled, "Nothing much Honey." Simons grin grew wider when I burst out laughing.

"Are you just wearing boxers to my son's Hockey game or are you going to get dressed, "Simon joked.

"Ha ha funny, I was just going to get dressed in fact, "I lied. It obviously wasn't a good lie because Simon saw straight through me.

"Yeah sure, go get dressed Jace, Izzy is going to throw a fit if we're not there on time."

"Alright, Alright." I walk over to my room hoping the girl didn't wake up, luck wasn't on my side.

"Hey," she said running a hand through her hair. She must have woken up a few minutes ago because she had all her close on.

"Hi, umm I actually have to go, so umm," I stammered on trying to give her a hint to leave.

"Yeah I was just heading out, so uh call me," she seemed just as uncomfortable as he was.

"Yeah, I will," I definitely wasn't going to call her. She scurried out of the room closing the door behind her.

I walk over to my closet and grabbed a black t-shirt, black jeans and one of my many black leather jackets. I throw them on and left my room. My apartment was pretty big, my room was upstairs along with two other bedrooms. And right outside my bedroom was a balcony with a glass railing that looked over the downstairs. So I could see Simon sitting on my couch watching tv. I went down my glass staircase and grabbed a pair of combat boots I left at the base of them.

"Simon come on." I could hear Simon groan from the living room and his footsteps as he walked over to my door.

"She was nice," Simon chuckled pointing at the door.

"Ya Ya Ya, "I ignore his jibes.

"Hey, Si who's Riley playing today," my voice was dripping in curiosity.

"I forget the name but they are coming from Boston and they are one of the top teams in the country."

"Wow, so it's going to be a good game"

"I don't know we are a really good team but they have the best player in the league on their team."

I raise my eyebrow, gesturing him to continue.

"They call him The Claw. He's laid out every single person on a team before. And honestly, I'm kind of concerned for Riley."

I open the door but still wanting to continue the conversation, "Naa he's probably better than this Claw, Rileys ranked number 4 in the nation, and who names their kid Claw," I say shaking my head.

"This kid is ranked number 1 in the nation and it's probably not his name it's just a nickname."

"Ahh, whatever Riley's a badass and can handle himself."

"Yeah," Simon said in defeat.

We walked into the elevator and the ride down was pretty quiet. We rode it to the garage and walked to Simon's Blue Maserati. I got into the passenger's side of the car as Simon revved the engine. As we drove past palm trees and crashing waves ( _Authors note: I have never been to California soooo bare with me_ ) I began to think about my life. Yeah, I'm a fuck boy, I don't even try to deny it anymore. I sleep with girls and I don't call them back the next day. The one girl I truly never wanted to hurt in any form possible was Clary. She was my first love and I thought we were going to get married. We were 16 and 17 at the time so we didn't really know what life was actually like. Everybody loved Clary, Simon and Izzy were her best friends, Alec was more her brother than mine. As I think about Clary I think about my whole life in new york. The band had started there, Simon and I couldn't stand each other but we had decided to join our bands in order to win the battle of the bands. The new band consisting of Simon, Jonathan, Erik, Sebastian, Jordan, Alec, Aiden and I. Aiden was one of the smartest and loyal guys I knew, he and John were my best friend back in New York. But when the band got big he said that he couldn't do it anymore and that his dream was to be a pilot, not a rock star. So he stayed and I haven't heard from him or Clary since. And when we did leave John always acted weird around me and always glared at me as though he was going to kill me. So that friendship fell through but the other guys in the band and I are still tight.

"Hey Simon, do you still talk to Clary?," I ask curiously if she contacted him.

"Umm well I've tried too but, she changed her number after a year we left. I got her new number from John but she never picks up," his voice wavered as he talked about her.

"Sometimes I want to find out where she lives and fly there. And finally ask her what we did for her to ….", Simon choked on the last couple of words not wanting to say what happened.

I stare out of the window not wanting to look at him, "I don't think I can see her again after… after our fight," I choked out the last part, Clary was always a hard topic.

"She was my best friend how can she just cut me out, "Simons' voice cracked.

"I don't know man," I do know why I know exactly why.

We finally arrived at the rink where the tournament is being held. Simon and I walk into the huge rink looking for Izzy, it was jam-packed with people excited to see the game. Riley should already be in the locker room with the rest of his team, they are supposed to come out anytime now. We see Izzy standing near the glass looking at something to her right. We walk over to her with a questioning look in my eye. We reach over and try looking in the same direction she is and then we see it. It …. It ….. Was …., "Clary," my voice came out as a whisper.

* * *

 **Sorry for the sort of Cliffhanger I will be updating soon**

 **Please review or don't I can't tell you what to do.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Hockey Game

**Guess who's back, Back again. I'm so sorry for the long break I had MIdterms and I wanted to cry for two weeks straight but it's totally fine. But here is chapter 3 Hope you like it's a little shorter than usual. And I'm going to have a new story out soon Its about the apocalypse so check that out soon. Also, Diana looks like Cara Delevigne.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or it's Character's**

Clary POV

Claudia runs and yells uncle Jonathan and jumps. John catches her in the air and spins her around in a circle.

"How's my favorite little girl", his eyes glistening with pure joy as he spoke to Claud.

"Good", Claud screeches in a fit of giggles.

I leave them to catch up and find this Diana woman that has caught my brother's heart. I see a girl with platinum blonde hair and grey eyes approaching me. Not many people have that combination so I assume this is the famous Diana.

"Hi, do you happen to be Diana and marrying a guy named Jonathan," I blurt out before I can chicken out.

"Yeah and you must be his sister Clary," her voice sounds like a melody when she talks.

"Yeah, I am its so nice to finally meet you," I say trying to be as cheerful as I possibly can. Damn this woman is gorgeous, my brother is a lucky guy.

"It's lovely to meet you too," she hugs me as she speaks. "I just have to say you are gorgeous, I know that's kind of weird but I was like wow," Diana laughed awkwardly as she stammered on.

"Omg, I honestly thought the same about you," I said with surprise written all over my face.

"That is so funny," she laughed.

"We should probably get going because of the hockey game but I would love to get know you," I try to keep my voice neutral not wanting her to here my worry about the game.

"Yeah, of course, we should probably find those two," A smile showed across her face as she talked. She seemed really nice and like she wouldn't even think of hurting my brother, I approve.

A hand touches my back, the touch was just as familiar as the back of my hand. I could feel his heat emanating from him behind me. I turn my head to the left to confirm my suspicion, Aiden was smiling with teeth glinting in the sunlight.

"Hey, we should start heading out so Claud gets to her game on time," Aiden suggested.

"Yeah, she cannot be late, or I'll hear it for a month," I joked.

"MOM! Uncle John said he was going to buy me ice cream if I get a hat trick," A sweet high pitched voice sounded across the airport lobby.

I turn around to see Claud running whilst dragging my brother behind her towards us, I stifle a laugh trying to contain the amusement I get from this image. I hear a crack of laughter recognizing the melodic sound I know Aiden is about to burst.

"Why don't you go get the car with Diana," I whisper to Aiden before he makes a big show.

Aiden walks over to Diana and says something I can't quite hear, but I assume he is talking about the car. A few moments later they walk outside the airport and turn left to where I assume the car is. I rush to my brother's aide knowing that my daughter would continue to drag him and eventually break his back from him being bent over for so long.

"Then you have to work extra hard then, don't you," I encourage.

Claud lets go of John and begins jumping up and down, "When don't I work hard," Claud countered with a smile that was all too familiar.

"Come on let's go we have a game to get too," I force as much cheer in my voice as I can.

5 hours later

The rink was freezing, especially because everyone had gone to go to the bathroom. So I had no ones heat I can steal. Claud is supposed to start warming up anytime now, today was the day she was going to play with her hair untucked. Everyone will know that "The Claw" is actually a girl, I don't know if I should be excited or scared. She was one of the bravest people I know, but I don't want people to judge her because she's a girl. Claud means absolutely everything to me and I never want to see her get hurt. But that's part of parenting, my least favorite part of parenting.

"Clary," A soft whisper broke me out of my reverie.

"Yes this is she," I turn around expecting to see a stranger, but I see someone all too familiar. His gold hair flowed freely in curls like a halo around his head, gold eyes bore into mine. I break into a coughing fit, my body not able to function at this moment.

"Jace," my voice cracks. God, I hate myself sometimes.

"I… I didn't know you would be here," He stammers along choking on the last words.

"Well, it would be kind of weird if you did," I say a little too cold. And at that moment I notice Simon behind with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Yeah, why are you here," his voice was full of curiosity.

I was about to make up some random answer, but I know he was going to know it was bull shit. So I decided on the truth but was interrupted by _Remeber The Name by Fort Minor._ I whip around not risking the chance of missing Claud coming out. In my peripheral vision, I can see Aiden jogging up next to me along with John and Diana.

"Is she out yet," Aiden puffs out while landing a kiss in my cheek.

"No, but she's almost out, she's always last because she's the Captain," I blurt out in anticipation.

"I'm so excited," John sounds next to Aiden.

Claudia runs out on the ice skates around and as she cames around to us, she blows a kiss to John, Aiden and I. I can feel Jace and Simons stares on us, I know they have a volcano of questions and they're just waiting to erupt.

"Aiden," is all I hear and I know its Jace. At first, I didn't recognize his voice it has been so long that it matured over the years.

Aiden looked over at Jace, and for a fleeting second I thought I saw fear in his eyes, but it left as quickly as it came.

"Jace, it's been a long time," I feel Aiden's arms wrap around my waist.

Jace's eyes flicker to Aiden's arm around my waist then looks up at me, "Yeah, it really has been, it seems a lot has changed."

'Mhmm," is the only response he gets out of Aiden.

"Soooo, why are you guys here," Simon tries to break the awkward silence.

"Well, my daughter is playing for the Boston team. You may have heard of her, she's called _The Claw_ ," I say with a sense of pride in my daughter.

"The Claw is a girl, and she's your daughter," Simon choked over his words.

This set Aiden off, " Yes she is a girl, you got a problem." He lurched forward ready to defend her at any moment. I grabbed his arm trying to hold him back, the last thing we need is a fist fight.

Jace tried to come to Simons defense, "It's just shocking that she can be that good in a boys league," his voice coming out smooth for the first time.

Rage flowed through every vein in my body, now I was the one who wanted to hit them. But Aiden stepped in first, "I'm sorry that our daughter is a badass and is the most talented person out on that ice. I am truly sorry if her gender offends you." His face was bright red and his eyes are blazing.

I look of shock and pain flashed in Jace's eyes, I knew it was because Aiden said Claud was our daughter.

"Hey man, I think its really cool that your daughter is that good and is playing in this league," Simon reasoned.

I decide it was my turn to speak, "Thank you, I appreciate it."

Aiden just looked back at the game and tried to calm his breathing, when it came to Claudia he would do anything for her. I take his hand in mine, I felt him relax a little and the corner of his lips turned upwards as Claud scored the first goal.

* * *

 **I know I didn't put that Information in this one I promise the next chapter is coming soon and there will be so much Information on all there lives that you will be like TMI. HaHa pun unintended but yeah please review or don't, can't tell you what to do.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Hockey Game Part 2

**Hey, guys so here is the next chapter hope you like the drama. Sorry, I've been gone for a while but I'm back and summers coming soon which means way more uploads and stories. And hopefully, I can actually have a social life this summer without all this stupid school work. I have honestly had the craziest weak I got hit in the head with a softball twice, but it didn't hurt because I don't feel pain. That's a lie I do feel pain, I just ignore it and pretend it's not there. And then I got really into this new artist's music her name is Iyla, you should check her out. Then my teacher was like so read 80 pages of the Odyssey. "Good luck". I was like your joking. But a great thing that happened this weak was I got to make fun of my roommate's boyfriend. (I do not condone bullying this is just because he makes fun of me as well). But enough of my bitterness and onto the story.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own these characters Cassandra Clares does she also owns TMI**

* * *

Claudia's POV

My hair cut through the icy air like a whip, it felt amazing. I had just taken the puck away from number 5 on the other team. My legs pump, causing my skates to cut the ice with. Propelling forward I was dangerously close to the boards and even though it's not allowed yet I know one of them might check into the boards. Honestly, I'm used to it, but I know Aiden will go off it happens. A defender skates towards me and then starts skating backward trying to through me off. I quickly fake them out and then it's just me and the goalie. I can't hear or see anything but the net and the goalie. I skate along the side of the board's puck in front of me. I swiftly change direction, now coming at the net from the left. I skate past the net and backhand the puck into the net scoring us the last point. A loud buzz rang through the building and uproar of cheers followed. My teammates all came at me, nocking me down laughing with the biggest smiles on everyone's face. We sat there in a dog pile for a couple second as our song played through the rink. My teammates peeled away and got up high-fiving and fist bumping me as we form a line in front of the other team to say good game. I took off my glove and high-fived the other team saying good game over and over until suddenly I felt two gloved hands shove me and I was falling backward. I caught myself before I could fall. But the same boy skated up to me puffing his chest, "You don't deserve to be here, you should go back to home play with some barbies."

"Maybe you should grow a pair, and learn how to not suck at hockey." I probably shouldn't have said that because the next thing I know a fist is knocking into my helmet and it knocked backward again. I spring up from the ice and tackle the boy my team right behind me. I pull my arm back and thrust my fist straight at his helmet. I hit him so hard his helmet was knocked off. Two arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me from the asshole from the other team. I kick back, and lunge forward not wanting to give up this fight but when I look my eyes lock with my moms. Her face was full of a mixture of emotions. Part shock, pride, and anger, I stopped my protest and relaxed into the set of arms pulling me back. I decided to find out who is dragging me and it is a man with golden hair and eyes. It wasn't a man it was an angel.

Aiden's POV

Claudia had the puck and was flying down the ice, she was unstoppable. If she makes this they won't have to go into over time. Claud just made it past the last defender. And Clary had now latched onto my arm, her nerves pouring into mine. The next few moments go by in a flash one second she is skating past the goalie and the next the puck is flying in the back of the net and Clary is jumping on me. Just like Clary I couldn't contain my excitement and cheered for my baby girl. I scoop Clary up into my arms and twirl her around in a full circle, she hugs me back with so much force. I set her down, finally noticing that the rink had gone up in cheers as well. Jonathan was probably the loudest out of all of them. Or maybe it just sounded like it because he was standing right next to Clary. Diana had a smile plastered on her face as she looked at her fiance lovingly.

The team was lining up to say good game. Clary and I latched onto each other for dear life, watching our little girl high five the other team. I look down at Clary, her face is full of pride and joy for her daughter. And it is one of the sweetest things I have seen in a long time. But then her features twisted into horror, confused I look up to see what caused her change in expression.

I never truly understood the saying "seeing red" but at this moment that is all I saw. A boy on the other team had just pushed Claudia to the ice, and Claud's team were charging at the other team. I couldn't think, I just had to go, I had to protect her. I stepped away from the glass and made a B-line for the door. I didn't care that I didn't have skates, I just had to get to her, even if it was the last thing I do. I pushed through crowds of people with horrified looks on there faces, and almost elbowed some jack-ass who said that the boy was in the right. I finally made it to the door but to hands latched onto my arm. To my surprise, it was Simon… from high school.

"Hey man I need to get out there", I almost growled at him.

"I know but that's my son, that she's beating up."

I didn't think I could be any angrier but, when I turned my head to look at the ice Claud indeed was punching the little dweeb that pushed her. While coaches and officials were flying around trying to break up the other mini-fights around them. A sense of pride rushed over me, that's my girl.

"That's your son, Oh my god, I get it if it was Jace's, but you, get your hands off me I have to get my little girl," this time I did growl.

"No, if you go out there your going to start screaming at my son and I don't think the middle of the ice is the place to do that. Look, I sent Jace out there to get Riley," Simon reasoned.

"I swear to god, you sent … mmm..", I growled.

"Look you can yell all you want at my son once were in the locker rooms, I definitely will be."

I glared at Simon before giving him a curt nod and then turning towards the glass.

Claud punched Riley's helmet off, just as Jace broke through the crowd of officials. He skidded towards Claud and started pulling her kicking and thrashing body back until she relaxed. Claud stumbled off the ice, looking distraught. Not able to contain my relief I lunged forward and pulled her into a suffocating hug. She hugged me back with just as much force and croaked out, "I can't breathe dad."

I pull back and stand up, "sorry kiddo, I was just so worried."

"It's okay dad," she hesitates and looks towards her team walking to the locker rooms.

"Go on, go and get undressed and I'll meet you in the team room okay."

"Alright, I'll see ya."

I give her a pat on the back she as walks off, and turn around to find Simon. I scanned over the crowd to find him over by the back door. He was with who I assume to be Isabelle and Riley, he didn't look too happy.

Ditching my plans to talk to Simon I immediately start searching for Clary, the crowd had thinned enough to where I could see most of the rink. But I couldn't find that familiar flash of red hair that always stuck out in a crowd. I made my way towards where we were, but she and John were no were to be found. I pull out my phone and call her in as a last resort to try and find her, her voice cracks through the phone, "Hey baby, did you find Claud."

"Yeah she went to get undressed, where are you."

"I got pushed out with the crowd and went inside the school."

"Okay I'll be right there."

* * *

Claud POV

The locker room was loud and wild when I walked in, they all cheered my name as I walked up to my bag. I smiled back at everyone not knowing what to say, I was really nervous at first because I thought my coaches were going to be mad at me. But they weren't, they actually seemed a little proud that I had the guts to fight back. They said that they were worried that I wasn't going to be able to handle guys hockey in 8th grade. (Authors note: if you didn't know guys are allowed to start checking in 8th grade.) But after that, they are very confident that I will be. I look up at my team feeling as though they wanted a speech so I say, " We have been playing for a long time together and I think of each of you like family, but this game proved to me that you guys will always have my back no matter what. And I love you all for that."

They all smiled and said in unison, "We love you too."

(Authors note I don't really know how the locker room deal works out with a girl on the team so I'm just BSing my way through this part. I have only played for girls hockey teams.)

When I reach my bad, I take off all my gear, and I'm only wearing my jill and a Lululemon long sleeve top. I leave for the bathrooms with a spare of clothes to go and change. When I'm done changing, I go back to an empty locker room and only one person there.

"Kane, what are you still doing here."

"I just wanted to say good game and give you this." He holds a gift bag with the Bruins logo on it out to me.

"What's this?," I say as I take the bag.

"Just open it."

I smile at him as I reach in and grabbed a smooth circular object and when I pulled it out of the bag I recognized it immediately.

"Omg," I squealed and wrapped him in a hug. He laughed when I pulled away and started rapid firing thank you's at him.

"It's not that big of a deal."

"Are you kidding me…."

The opening of a door cut me off mid-sentence, I turn around to see who it was. Dad was standing by the door, his face straight and serious.

"We're talking with Riley now, and we think that you should be apart of the conversation," he rushed

"Okay dad," I walk over to my dad but before I leave I say, "Thank you again even if _it's not a big deal to you._ "

"It's a big deal to me, it means a lot...

* * *

 **SOOOO I know I'm mean and didn't upload on time I'm sorry. And this chapter is kind of short and not as detailed but that's because I just wanted to get it out. The next chapter will be very detailed and long I'm thinking 5,000 words I don't know yet.**

 **Well, thank you for reading and please review or not can't tell you what to do.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Talk

**Hey, I'm not dead, I am so so so sorry for not uploading for a while, I just wanted to make this a long chapter for you guys so that took some time. I've also been super busy with work and soccer training this summer so you know the stress is real, but I truly enjoy writing this story and you guys are in luck. Because I'm going to start uploading chapters regularly so I hope you guys are excited for that. Enough of me talking... I guess writing and onto the story.**

 **Cassandra Clare pretty much owns my life as well as all the characters and TMI.**

* * *

Simon's POV

I waited in the empty locker room pacing for, well, many reasons. My head began to ache from all the thoughts in my head swirling like a cyclone. Emotions pound through me in waves, not knowing how to articulate them in a calm manner I continue to pace. I can barely even bring myself to look at Riley sitting on the bench in front of me. My wife behind me is, she is giving our son a glare that could put a hole through a wall. My pacing gets worse as my feet begin to leave tread marks on the carpet and my hands create knots in my hair. My head was screaming of anger and annoyance, and disappointment. I finally calmed myself down enough to stop pacing and looked up at my son, taking in his bowed head and sweaty black hair. A scrape running from the corner of his eye to his hairline was visible at this angle, it was probably from when the girl punched his helmet off. Despite myself, I felt anger towards that girl for hurting my son but I realize it's ridiculous because he had started the fight. As I think about what happened I only had one question for my son at the moment.

Before I can even register what I am saying I ask, "Why."

My son finally lifts his head to look up at me and scoffed, "Why."

"Why, why I don't know, why don't you tell me," I scolded.

"I … she ... ," Riley grunted out in frustration.

"I, Shee, WHat, WHAT COULD SHE HAD POSSIBLY DONE TO MAKE YOU PUSH HER ONTO THE ICE," I lost all cool, that I was screaming at this point.

"She was … she was amazing," Riley stared up at me with a sad glint in his eyes. " I mean, I work so hard to be the best at Hockey I, train and train to be number three. But today I just faced the person I have to wanted to outrank for 2 years now. She … she destroyed us."

"That still doesn't give you any right to hit her Riley," I sighed.

"I know, I shouldn't have done it I was just … jealous, that it … she just made beating us look so easy," he stuttered through his reply.

"But why make it seem like it was about her being a girl," Isabelle chimed in shocking both of the boys.

"I don't know, it was easier I guess, then emitting that I was jealous," He sighs in guilt.

Isabelle pushes off the wall she has been leaning on and saunters over to our son and puts a hand on his shoulder. Riley seems to soften from the comforting touch of his mother, but what Izzy says isn't as comforting as her touch. "Riley I understand that you were jealous, that happens to everyone but you can not resort to violence because you envy someone. And for her to play for a guys team and be number one in the league, she has to work ten times harder than anyone else. So when you think her talent was just handed to her that is not the case because she worked very hard for where she is now. When she walks through that door you have to give her a genuine apology because you owe her at least that," Isabelle lectured our son never breaking eye contact.

"I will mom I promise," Riley whispers with his head bowed down. His eyes fixated on the floor never budging while he played with his hands.

I could tell that he was anxious and dreading having to talk to "the claw", I honestly didn't blame him I was dreading it as well.

As if on cue the door opened revealing a girl with white hair and tan skin, she was wearing a pair of light pink Adidas pants and a white short sleeve t-shirt and air force 1's. But the thing that shocked me the most is the two people behind her I recognized. With the guy's floppy brown hair and tall stature and unique facial features, it had to be Aiden from high school. The most shocking part was the redhead, she made my heart catch and my breath hitch in disbelief, "Clary," I whispered.

* * *

Clary POV

Claudia opened the door to the locker room that held the boy that attacked her in the rink. My head was a battlefield of emotions, I had the urge to just scream at the boy who hurt my Claud, I also wanted to cry for letting this happen to her. I must have been showing these emotions despite my efforts in keeping a straight face because Aiden grabbed my hand as we stepped through the threshold. I'm too caught up in my own thoughts to realize that everyone is staring at me and Aiden but mostly me. A familiar voice brought me out of my reverie, I looked up to see a face from my past. Damn, he was the absolute last person I would expect to see here, especial the fact that his son attacked my daughter. Now my face was contorted into a grimace, "Hello Simon." I said that harsher than intended but I was angry. I hear Aiden say high as well, in a very calm tone. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Isabelle Lightwood, well not Lightwood anymore I guess she's a Lewis now. The boy stands up and steps towards Claud and on instinct, I grab her shoulder and step forward protectively. I can feel Aiden shift beside me feeling the same discomfort as the boy approaches our daughter. I hold myself back from stepping in front of my daughter, instead, I shoot Simon and Isabelle a nervous glance. They both give me a reassuring nod as if everything was going to be okay. It causes me to relax a little and I let go of my daughter's shoulder. Claud takes this as an okay and steps towards the boy.

Out of nowhere, the boy blurts out, "I'm sorry,"

"Huh, that's it, Y, well I'm sorry that you could possibly think that "I'm sorry" is good enough," Claud scoffs.

"Who do you think you are," Claud shakes her head at the boy.

"Claud," I groaned trying to make her see reason.

Cluad turns around to me and looks me in the eyes and states, " Sorry isn't good enough for me, mom."

Damn my girl is kind of a badass so all I can say is, "Alright," I look up at Simon and Isabelle with a proud smirk.

Claud turns back around to look at the boy, I can only assume she gives him the look. (The look is when she raises her eyebrows and narrows her eyes. I like to call it her waiting look, she definitely gets that from her dad actually probably her biological dad as well.)

"I'm sorry that I… tried to fight you, I… I was just jealous of you if I'm being honest," Riley stutters.

Claud cocks her head to the side and analyzes the boy in front of her, trying to see if he is truly genuine. In response, Claud says, "Okay."

"Okay, just 'okay', I was expecting a little more like 'You had no right to hit me because you're jealous," Riley stutters in disbelief.

"Well, you were jealous of me, people have a tendency to feel jealous when I'm around, it's only natural," Claud's lips twisted into a smirk as she teased his confession.

"Wha...What," Riley said astonished.

"I mean you saw me play, God gave me this gift and my plan is to use it. And if one of the side effects is jealousy from others, then so be it," Claud's smirk grew even wider.

"Bu..but I hit you," Riley objected.

"And I kicked your butt, anyways jealousy is just a form of flattery," Claud sings.

Riley stood there dumbfounded, honestly, I was shocked as well. I have no clue where that came from, she is usually never this arrogant. Oh god, this is not going to be fun, if she keeps this up she going to become…. Nevermind.

Aiden's chuckles bring me out of my reverie, and surprisingly I have to scold my features into a straight face. But to my dismay, a smirk tried to creep up my face. I looked up at Simon and Isabelle, they looked just as shocked as Riley. The room was suddenly dripping with awkward tension and everyone could feel it except Claud. Claud walks up to the shocked boy and holds out her hand. That seems to pull him out of his head, but his features pull into a slight grimace as he looked at her hand. He still took it and as a silent truce between the two of them.

"Well, now that everything is settled we should probably go," Aiden says cooly then looks down at Claud and nods his head at the door.

Aiden and Claud silently leave the awkward room, but as I make my way towards the door someone grabs my arm. I spin around on my heel knocking Simons hand off of my arm, I look up into his eyes. Desperation, anger and something else that I couldn't identify poured from his eye into mine. I stay in my spot not knowing exactly what to say to him, it's been so long since the last time I've talked to him. I had no clue what to say to him, even if I could bring myself to open my mouth.

As if reading my mind he speaks first, "What happened, to…"

"To what Simon," I say a little too harshly.

It doesn't seem to affect him because he continues anyway, "To us CLARY, to the gang… why … why did you.."

I cut him off swiftly before he said anything that I wouldn't be able to handle, "That I did, you're the one who left, YOU guys are the ones who moved to LA, I stayed, I had no one except for Aiden."

"But," Isabelle spits out behind Simon.

"But what, you guys BEGGED Aiden to come with you bu..but... You guys never thought of me when you left. You were like "oh this is our dream you should understand Clary" YEAH I UNDERSTOOD THAT YOU ALL JUST LEFT AND DIDN'T EVEN SAY that you would come back and visit," I all but shouts.

"I.. I'm sorry I thought that you knew we would… but when we came home to see you and Aiden you guys were gone. Your mom said that you moved and didn't feel at liberty to tell us where you lived."

"Do you blame me, I wanted to get away from all," I point towards both Isabelle and Simon, "of this and the memories," I say finally calm.

"No… I don't," Simon croaks out with a sad glint in his eyes. He looked like I shattered all of his hope of a grand reunion.

I huff at Simon and turn on my heal and leave, as I exit the door a twinge of guilt flutters through me for not telling them the whole truth. But how could I, unless I want to start World War III.

* * *

Jace's POV

I sat in Simons Maserati with my head in hands my hair falling into my face on gravity's will. I sit here confused and dazed on what just happened. I couldn't for the life of me register the fact that I just saw Clary standing 10 feet away from me. I saw her... It wasn't a dream or fantasy of us reuniting. It didn't feel like reality it was like fate brought us back together but … fate doesn't exist. It was a coincidence a weird unexplainable coincidence. "Oh god," I shouted as I banged my fist against the dashboard. "WHY" I start to dwell on what happened when I saw her…

 _"Clary," I stammered_

 _Isabelle put a hand on my shoulder from behind me, the gesture was supposed to be comforting but I was too shocked to feel it. I stood there taking in the girl that I haven't seen for years, the first girl that I ever loved. Her hair was the same bright red but her curls seem to be tamer than they were in high school. Her body was mostly hidden by a white and blue striped button up and mom jeans (I think that's what they're called). The one thing I can't see is her eyes, her eyes were the most enchanting thing about her features. Her eyes always put a spell on me whenever I looked into them, but they were focused on someone else._

 _When I finally pull myself back to reality I turn on my heel and question Isabelle, "Do you know why she's here," my voice was full of hope, too much hope._

 _Isabelle looked at me with sad eyes not knowing exactly what to say at my hopeful expression, she knew that I wanted the reason for Clary coming to LA to be me. But she also knew that definitely wasn't the reason, "Jace I think she's here for Jonathan or one of the players on the other team."_

 _"Wait, Jonathans here," I say as I spin around to see Jon standing next to her and his new fiance._

 _I continued to stare at them (okay, I realize that this is kind of creepy but can you blame me) as a familiar man walks over to Clary and kisses her on the lips._

 _This is what Isabelle was so apprehensive about, Clary moved on._

 _"I.. I… have to go", I muttered as I began to see red, but I walk away from the sight trying to forget what I just saw._

I run my hand over my face as the image of that guy kissing Clary plays over and over in my head. I feel anger boiling in my veins, I can't stand the fact that she is dating someone else. But it's not like its that shocking, we had left her in New York by herself. Finding a boyfriend couldn't be that hard for her, I mean she's gorgeous she practically glows every time she smiles. She's kind, generous, loving, funny, and …. Uh … flexible. A smirk grew on my face … ahh stop it, Jace, you can't think these thoughts she's moved on she's happy, at least she looks happy.

"WHY WHY WHY," I shout out loud.

Why couldn't I have just stayed, been there for her? I would have followed in my dad's footsteps and become a doctor and stay with her. I could have stayed as Aiden did.

Wait a second, the guy that kissed her looked really familiar, he had light brown hair and eyes. He had this smirk on his face that only one other person in my life. Aiden, oh my she, she's with Aiden I realized. God that guy was a bigger fuckboy back in High school, I mean he was my best friend and all. But everyone knew he got around, how could she go for Aiden for all people.

That's when it hit me if she was able to change my fuckboy ways than she could definitely change Aiden. I never thought that she would date my best friend though, like who does that, and why would he go for her. That bastard and his stupid fucking dream to become a pilot, if he had just left with the rest of us Clary would be alone and I could swoop in.

Okay yeah now that I think about it, that sounds so fucked up, we left her by herself... Alone. So, of course, she would start dating Aiden because he was the only person that was there for her. I sure wasn't.

I begin to shout out loud, "Why couldn't I have just said 'I'll be there for you' when she told me the news instead of what I actually said." I'm such an idiot, I think to myself.

* * *

Isabelle's POV

I think about what clary said to me and Simon on the car ride home, her words continue to replay in my head. "You all just left" spun around in circles haunting my brain, the pain in her voice was something I would never forget… even if we did fix things between the gang. But honestly, if I were Clary, I would be angry too because we did "just leave her". The reality of that is painful, painful to know that I hurt someone I truly cared for and loved. The pain for her must be unimaginable. Reflecting back on how we left for Los Angeles we were kind of selfish and inconsiderate of her feelings. We all kind of assumed that she would wait for us back at New York and we would reunite… at least that was the plan. Well, Jace's plan, a couple of days before we left for LA we asked him if he had told Clary and if he asked her to come with us as he had planned. But his answer was strange….

 _"Hey Alec did you already pack the bag with all my modeling shoes in it or….", Alec cuts off my shouting before I can finish my sentence._

 _"Yeah, it's already in the Van why," he yells up at where I'm currently standing which is the top of the staircase from the bottom of the stairs._

 _"I wanted to practice my walk before we left", I whined._

 _"Well maybe if you helped me pack then you wouldn't be in this situation," Alec retorted._

 _"If I had helped, I would have broken a nail, and if I broke a nail my agency would be mad," Isabelle huffs annoyed that her brother obviously doesn't understand her struggles._

 _"Oh no Isabelle Lightwood breaking a fingernail because of physical labor, what a nightmare," Alec deadpans_

 _"Ugh, YoU KnOW WHat ….", at that moment Jace burst through the front door of our white brick traditional styled mansion._

 _Alec turned around to face the boy who just entered the room, "Hey," Alec's voice was somber, we both knew that Jace busting through the door could only mean one thing._

 _Jace just nodded in response trying to brush past him to leave the conversation that hadn't even started yet. But Alec grabbed his shoulder stopping him from leaving, "Hey what happened, you know your conversation with Clary effects all of us," Alec lectured trying to get straight to the point._

 _Jace whipped around and glared at Alec, I couldn't see his eyes as he said, "She's not coming," but I can only imagine they were only filled with pain. I mean Jace LOVES Clary, it was like Clary was his life support and he would die without her. But his next words confused both me and Alec._

 _"We'll get them back though.. I mean her," he corrected himself with pain clear in his voice. He stalked up the stairs brushing my shoulder as he stormed down the hallway that led to his room._

Till this day I still don't know what he meant by "them", who was "them"….

* * *

 **That was it... there was a lot of hidden clues in there so I hope you picked up on those. Moving on from that though I am planning on starting a new story and this one will probably be a regular upload as well. Drum roll, please... It's going to be TMI characters but in the SKAM universe. So it will be like my own SKAM remake except not really, but most of you guys are probably like what the hell is SKAM. Well SKAM is a Norwegian show about a group of teenage girls and their relationships and ultimately their journey through high school, that's all you really need to know for right now. It's a really good show and I 100% recommend you watch it, it's one of my favorite shows. Please review or not can't tell you what to do.**


End file.
